50 ways to show how much you love Mikan Sakura
by ejo
Summary: "42: Roses are red. Violets are blue. God made me HANDSOME. But what happen to you?"


**50 ways to show how you love Mikan Sakura**

This Valentine's day, show her how much you love her, Hotaru said to Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan Sakura's boyfriend. Hotaru even gave Natsume a magazine that was written by her. Natsume obediently followed the magazine's instruction.

**50: Ask her to be your woman**

Time stood still for a moment in Mikan's life. _The _great Natsume Hyuuga just knelt down in front of her. Then he finally spoke, "Will you be my girlfriend (lover)?" Mikan being dense as always replied, "Sure, I would love to be your girl friend (friend that is a girl)."

**49: Sing her a song**

Natsume stood in front of Mikan and started singing, "If I give up forever to touch you…" Then Mikan suddenly interrupted him, "Eh? You're giving everything up just to touch me? Poor you! Here, touch me now." Natsume gave a fake cough and then he started to sing once more, "And I don't want the world to see me…" Once again Mikan interrupted, "Huh? You don't want anybody to see you? Then go creep to a hole or something."

**48: Give her flowers**

Mikan was reading a book when suddenly Natsume came towards her carrying a bouquet of cheery blossoms. "Flowers for you." He said as he blushes. Mikan stared at him and replied, "Natsume, I didn't know that you're such a cheapskate. You receive many 'rabbits' since you're a special star and yet you gave me just a flower that was picked up from some tree. Pfft, cheap guy."

**47: Give her chocolates**

Natsume tapped Mikan's shoulders then Mikan turned her head and stared at Natsume. "Chocolates for you." He said as he gave Mikan a bar of chocolate. Mikan happily took and opened it. When she was about to eat it, she saw a bitten part which cause her to be disgusted. "Eww!" she muttered. Natsume suspected that one of his fan girls did it so that Mikan will be disgusted by it.

**46: Treat her to a lunch**

Mikan and Natsume were walking side by side at Central Town. Natsume made a reservation at a fancy French restaurant called, 'Amour'. Natsume and Mikan went in and ordered and ate. Nothing could possibly go wrong, thought Natsume who was about to pay.

Or so he thought.

He realized that his wallet is missing. "Natsume what's wrong?" asked Mikan. Natsume gulped and told her everything. Both of them went to the manager's office and apologized to the manager. Thankfully; the manager forgave them in one condition, to wash and clean all the dishes. Now, Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga were forced to wash the dishes as payment.

**45: Give her a ring**

Natsume sat beside Mikan and gave her an expensive looking box. Mikan, much to her delight, opened the box and saw a 5 carat diamond ring. Then she saw the written message on the side of the ring: _I love you M__**e**__kan. _"Natsume, you're cheating on me!" she exclaimed. "Stupid jewelry shop." He cursed in his thoughts.

**44: Tell her, her rank in your heart**

"You're my number 1 in my heart." Said Natsume. "No way! If I'm number one then there's number two then number three and many more." Whined Mikan. "Then what do you want to be your rank?" asked Natsume. Mikan drew closer to him and said, "You should have said that _I'm your one and only_." "Fine. Fine. You're my one and only." He said. "Natsume, you idiot! You've copied just what I've said!" Mikan shouted.

**43: Confess to her indirectly**

"I know a story about a girl and a boy," said Natsume "Want me to tell you?" Mikan nodded. Then Natsume told the story. At the verge of the ending: "Then he said **I love** **you**. **I love you! I love you!!**" "What an annoying man. He's forcing himself to the poor girl."

**42: Write her a poem**

Natsume sneak in Mikan's room and put something beside her bed. Unknown to him, Hotaru, Koko and Ruka are following him. Next morning, Mikan woke up and saw a piece of paper beside her bed. Then she read the words out loud:

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**God made me HANDSOME**

**But what happened to YOU?**

**-Natsume-**

"Natsume!!!" she shouted in anger. Last night, Hotaru and Koko change some of the words while Ruka tried to stop them but he couldn't.

**41: Do her laundry**

"Mikan let me do your laundry." Said Natsume. Mikan shook her head as she hold the basket of clothes in her hands. "Let me do it." Said Natsume as he grabbed the basket of clothes away from Mikan. Unfortunately, Natsume did too much force and the clothes went flying over his face. And one of those clothes is Mikan's underwear.

"Pervert!" shouted Mikan as she slapped Natsume's cheeks and pushed him outside of her room.

**40: Take a moonlit walk**

The moon was shining brightly. Natsume invited Mikan outside for a short moonlit walk. Natsume was planning to kiss her and confess to her. Just thinking of it, actually makes him smile to himself.

"Wow!" gasped Mikan as she saw the full moon. She never saw such a beautiful moon until now. She was quite pleased and relaxed. Natsume finally saw his chance to kiss her. Then he gave her a peck on the cheeks. Mikan rubbed her cheeks and muttered, "Damn, I've just got bitten by a mosquito. Let's go back or else we might get some dengue in here."

**39: Take a photograph of yourself and give it to her**

Natsume sneak in once again in Mikan's room. Mikan was sleeping soundly on her bed while Natsume put something beside her bed. The very next day, Mikan woke up and saw something beside her fluffy bed. It was Natsume's picture. He is wearing fancy looking clothes with some expensive sneakers on. Unknown to her, Natsume is spying on her at the window.

Mikan took the picture and threw it at the trash bin. "What an arrogant jerk!" she cried "He's boasting his new sneakers. I've always wanted that. Stupid bragger."

**38: Sprinkle her room's floor with rose petals**

Unknown to Natsume, Mikan left for a three-day mission. Once he saw her went out, he trespass into her room with a bouquet of roses in his hands. He sprinkled the petals in the floor. "This will surely surprise her. I'll even leave my name." He said to himself as he wrote his name on a piece of paper and put it on the bed.

After three days, Mikan arrived, tired and exhausted. Then she opened her room and saw some dead, black petals on the floor. "I've just clean this room!" she shouted. Then something caught her gaze. A paper with Natsume's name on it. "Looks like he's the culprit. I better hit his brain of his." She said and then she left her room.

**37: Write a message on her mirror while she's showering**

Natsume sneak into Mikan's bathroom. He tip toed quietly as a rat in action. He knew that once Mikan saw him, more misunderstandings will surely come into his way. The he saw the steamed mirror and wrote a message: I love you. Then he left the bathroom as if nothing happened.

Then Mikan finally finished her bath and saw the message on her mirror. "Ghooosssttt!" she screamed. Natsume who heard her voice barged into her room and said, "What happen?" Mikan was trembling and replied, "A… A ghost! It wrote something on my mirror." Natsume saw the mirror and said, "I wrote that." Mikan gave him a glare and replied, "You entered while I was showering?! You pervert! Get out this instant! Out!"

**36: Create a crossword puzzle for her and the answers must be the moments that you and she have shared**

Mikan saw a piece of paper on her seat and realized that it was a puzzle. Not just any puzzle, a crossword puzzle. She loves crossword puzzles as she loves Howalons. But she wondered who gave her the puzzle. Then she finally answered. After a few minutes, she finally finished answering. The answers are:

You LET me SHOW your UNDERWEAR

We got stuck in a haunted house

I saw your flat chest body during the RPG

You and I have shared a 'tooth kiss'

We shared another kiss under the Sakura tree

Mikan, since from the start, realized who gave her this 'annoying' puzzle. "This is definitely Natsume," She said to herself "Looks like I didn't hit his brain hard."

**35: Give her some signs**

Natsume sat beside Mikan in the library. He decided to give her some signs of Love. He wrote on a piece of paper: I love you. Then he tapped Mikan's shoulders. Mikan turned her head and saw Natsume handing her a piece of paper. "Give it to your seatmate." Said Natsume in a low voice. Actually, he has a partner in crime, a girl from his fan club, who was supposed to be beside Mikan. His plan is actually to let Mikan see the piece of paper.

And his plan work out all right. Mikan saw the piece of paper and blushed lightly. Then she passed it to her seat mate who is… Koko!? Then Mikan gave Natsume a disgust look and whispered, "Natsume, I didn't know that you're gay." Once again, Mikan have misunderstood…

**34: Share some wine with her**

Natsume brought a Montrachet 1978 (A/n: It's the most expensive wine in the whole world according to my resources. Where the hell did Natsume get all the money?!) with him in Mikan's room. He promised to let Mikan drink the expensive wine. Then he knocks on her door. "Come in, it's open." Said Mikan from the other side. Natsume entered.

"Wow, so this is the rumored the most expensive wine! So cool!" cried Mikan as she stared at the bottle. Mikan took out two glasses from the cupboard and put it down on the table. Natsume shook the bottle… too much.

The corkscrew was released and it hit Mikan's forehead causing Mikan to fell on her butt. "Ooops. Sorry." Muttered Natsume.

**33: Tell her that she's beautiful**

"You're beautiful." Said Natsume to our brunette. Mikan, who was speechless, continued to stare at Natsume. "Are you sick?" asked Mikan as she placed her hand on Natsume's forehead "I think you hit your head way HARD. Or do you want something from me?" Looks like this didn't work…

**32: Hold her hand **

Natsume and Mikan are currently in the theater. The place is so dark that the only thing you could see is the fragment of the light of the movie. Natsume's plan is to hold Mikan's hand and confess to her romantically. Natsume gulped as he reached out his hand to Mikan's. Then after a few seconds, he finally held her hands. "I… I love you." He said.

Then he realized that Mikan isn't beside him anymore but an old lady who was eating popcorn. "Yare, yare. Though I'm old, _hot_ guys still are head over heels with me." Said the old lady as she fidgeted on her seat.

**31: Hug her from behind**

Natsume saw Mikan who happened to pass by. So he decided to give her a surprise of a lifetime: sneak attack from behind! He tiptoed quietly as possible, he was inches away from and then he hugged her tenderly and tightly.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

Then the girl turned around and it's not Mikan at all! It's actually Koko who was dressing up as Mikan (Hotaru paid Koko) Unknown to the both of them, Mikan and her peers saw what happened. "See! I told you, Natsume's in love with Koko!" said Mikan.

**30: Leave her voice messages to wake up to**

5: 30 a.m.

"Oi, Polka wake up now."

Mikan, who was sleeping soundly, stirred her body and buried her face into the soft pillow of hers.

"Wake up."

Mikan continued to sleep…

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up…." Natsume continued. Mikan couldn't stand it anymore so she rose from her bed and stomped her way to the voice machine and dialed Natsume's number.

"Don't bug me you stupid pervert!" she shouted. Looks like Mikan woke up in the bad side of the morning.

**29: Wrestle with her**

"Mercy, mercy!" said Mikan who is in pain because Natsume wrestled with her. Natsume gave off a smirk and decided to call it a victory of his. Then he showed his back to Mikan. Mikan rose up and attacked him again and this time she won. Mikan stick out her tongue and said, "Your loss, my gain!" (A/n: Wait a minute! Does this part even show how much you love her? Answer: Yes. He left her won)

**28: Make her laugh**

"I got a joke." Said Natsume causing everyone in the classroom to gain his attention. "Tell us." Pleaded Mikan. Then Natsume started his joke:

One day a multi billionaire was bored, so he asked his butler to get him 3 men.

A few hours later the butler comes back. The man says "OK, I've a deal you can't refuse. Who can swim successfully across this pool filed with sharks, eels, and leaches? The winner may have whatever his heat desires."

No one replies so the man gives up.

All of a sudden the man hears a splash. One of the men is swimming as fast as he can, dodging all the sharks, eels, and leaches.

The billionaire was so impressed that someone had enough guts take up his challenge. He congratulates the man and asks him what he wants.

The man replies "I want the bastard who pushed me in"

"Poor guy…" muttered Mikan. Natsume who noticed Mikan's teary eyes decided to joke once again. Natsume started his joke once more:

A young man goes into a drug store to buy condoms.

The pharmacist says the condoms come in packs of 3, 9 or 12 and asks which the young man wants.

"Well," he said, "I've been seeing this girl for a while and she's really hot. I want the condoms because I think tonight's "the" night. We're having dinner with her parents, and then we're going out. And I've got a feeling I'm going to get lucky after that."

"Once she's had me, she'll want me all the time, so you'd better give me the 12 pack."

The young man makes his purchase and leaves.

Later that evening, he sits down to dinner with his girlfriend and her parents. He asks if he might give the blessing and they agree. He begins the prayer, but continues praying for several minutes.

The girl leans over to him and says, "You never told me that you were such a religious person."

The boy leans over to her and whispers, "You never told me that your father is a pharmacist."

"Eew!" exclaimed Mikan. Obviously she isn't delighted at Natsume's jokes. Are you?

**27: Share your Ipod with her**

Natsume and Mikan sat beside one another under the Sakura tree. "Can I listen?" pleaded Mikan. Natsume shook his head. "Please." Begged Mikan. Natsume shook his head once more. Then Mikan grabbed his ear phones and put it on her ear. The music? Her voice. Natsume was listening to Mikan's recordings.

"Natsume, you have an ugly taste in music…"

**26: Give her a love letter**

_I want something that only she could decipher_, thought Natsume. Then he started to write and after long minutes of writing, he was finally done! Then he sneak once more to Mikan's room to place his letter beside her bed (A/n: When will Natsume ever learn to not trespass to a lady's room).

The very next day, Mikan woke up and saw the letter beside her bed. She picked the letter and mumbled, "Smells like Strawberries…" Unknown to her a pair of crimson red orbs are watching her. The she read the letter out loud:

Dear Polka,

**I** have been giving you lots of signs these days lately. And to my great dismay, you didn't even take notice of it. Now I **wrote** you a letter so that **you** will realize that you're such **a** stupid and a dense person but don't ever think that it's a **love letter** coz it will never be! That's all, bye!

-Natsume-

P.S. _Did you understand what I mean?_

"Huh? I don't get this at all…" muttered Mikan "What signs did he meant?"

**25: Give her a stuffed toy**

Mikan woke up and saw a huge Teddy Bear on her bed with a card, _From Natsume_. The Teddy Bear is absolutely cute and expensive-looking. Then her phone rang, it was Natsume.

"Hello?" asked Mikan.

"Did you see the Bear? Did you like it?' asked Natsume in a dull voice.

"Natsume you're really weird," said Mikan "First, you always complain about me being childish then now you gave me a Teddy Bear, does that mean you want me to be childish again?"

"…"

**24: Be nice to her**

This would be definitely the _hardest _thing to do, Thought Natsume. He had been trying to be nice to her lately these few days but all he could get from her are screams, misunderstandings and a hit on the head. This is definitely and entirely IMPOSSIBLE to do.

Then Mikan happened to pass by causing Natsume to stop thinking for a moment. "Hello Natsume." She greeted him as she smiled.

"I guess I have to be more patient…" he muttered.

**23: Tell her some sweet quotes**

"I do believe that God above put me here for you to love. He picked you out among the rest because he knew I'd love you best."

"Huh?" came from Mikan.

"I don't want to lose this feeling. If I could choose a place to die, it would be in your arms."

"Huh?" came from Mikan once again who didn't understand what the heck that has gotten into Natsume. "Looks like I hit his head real hard." She said to herself.

**22: Be friendly with her best friend**

"Yo, H-Hotaru." Said Natsume to the short haired girl. Though he practice it all night (To say her name), he still can't stop stuttering when he calls her. "You… You planned it all, didn't you? You giving me the magazine for free and I being friendly with you, isn't a coincidence, isn't it?" Natsume said. "You're keen as ever, Hyuuga." Hotaru said.

Then Mikan came running towards the two of them. "Hotaru!" she called, not minding a certain guy is there. "Hotaru, what is Natsume doing here?" Mikan asked, innocently. "I was just talking to him actually." Replied Hotaru. "Really? Thank goodness…" muttered Mikan under her breath as she gave out a sigh of relief.

"Wait a minute! Did she really say 'thank goodness'? And what is with the sigh?" Thought Natsume. Could it be that Mikan is finally in love with him?! OMG, China and Africa finally have collided with one another.

**21: Be nice to her parents**

It was Parent's day, all mothers and fathers are invited. Mikan's parents, Yuka and Yukihara, are the day's topic. Yukihara was once known as the Bad boy Prince who _almost_ conquered half of the schools in Tokyo until he fell in love with Alice Academy's Yuka the Dream girl. Everyone expected that Yukihara will be rejected but to their disappointment, Yuka said 'Yes' to him and both of them became a couple.

"Mi-chan, I heard that some guy is lately bothering you, where is he? Did he run away coz he saw me?" asked Yukihara as he patted his daughter's head. "Dad…" whined Mikan. "Yuki-kun, please control your behavior. You're embarrassing Mikan-chan." Said Yuka. "Gome, gome." Said Yukihara

"Speaking of the devil, here he is." Said Mikan who saw Natsume walking towards them. Then Natsume gave a polite bow and said, "Hello, I'm Natsume Hyuuga. Please to meet you." Then they heard someone snapped…

… It was Yuka. "You're… You're Karou's son?" she asked obviously annoyed. Natsume nodded. "Don't get too close to my daughter you basta-…" Yuka was cut off by Yukihara who whispered, "Hon, please control your behavior. You're embarrassing Mi-chan."

Then Yuka finally managed to calm down and whispered at Natsume's ear, "Stay away from my daughter if you know what's good for you." Looks like the meeting of Natsume and Mikan's parents made Mikan part more away from Natsume.

**20: Take care of her when she's sick**

Suspiciously, as Natsume read this part, Mikan suddenly have a fever. So she took a one week leave for a moment. Natsume saw once more a chance to show his _coolness _to the girl.

Mikan was lying down on her bed and her pinkish white skin suddenly turned pale and lost its bloom. Then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it? Come in…" said Mikan as loud as she could in her hoarse voice. "It's me, Natsume." Then Natsume entered her room, carrying a bouquet of yellow roses and a basket of fruits.

"Are you okay, Polka?" He asked as he put down the flowers and the basket and sat at the edge of Mikan's bed. "I'm fine…" said Mikan in a hoarse-y voice. Then Natsume noticed that Mikan is sweating a lot.

"Hey, remove your clothes (so that I can clean you up)." He said. "You… You wanted to take advantage of me while I'm weak, aren't you?" said Mikan in a defensive tone. "I said remove your clothes (if you don't, you'll get sick more)" he said as he tried to remove Mikan's clothes by force.

"Pervert!" Mikan screamed as loud as she could and slapped his face. _Slap_. Ouch, that's got to hurt.

**19: Show her your photo album**

"Who's that?' asked Mikan as she pointed her index finger at a baby picture. "That's me…" muttered Natsume. "You look so cute~!!" she squealed like there's no tomorrow. "Don't call guys 'cute'." Said Natsume as he flip on to the next page.

"Cute."

"Don't."

"Cute."

"Stop."

"Cute."

"I said stop it."

"Ah, even you're angry you're still cute. So cute." Squealed Mikan as she hugged him. Natsume was simply irritated by it. Still Natsume earn 'cute' points from Mikan.

**18: Make a story featuring her as the protagonist**

Everyone in the class sat in a circle form and then Natsume started his story:

_Once upon a time, a poor girl named Mikan is begging for money_.

"Wait a minute! Why the hell am I poor?!" Interrupted Mikan. But everyone in the class hushed her. Then Natsume continued his story again:

_She was about to __die in starvation__ when suddenly a very rich and __handsome__ man named Natsume, helped her up and even fed her. Mikan gobble the food up in a split second._

"Hey, is that even possible?" asked Mikan. Once again, she was hushed by her classmates.

_Natsume even let her stay in his house. Mikan and Natsume became friends with one another then Mikan found out that she was totally unconditionally in love with him._

"Hey!! Why am I the one who is in love?" she asked. But everyone ignore her and let Natsume continued his story.

_Unknown to Mikan, Natsume is in love with her too._

"Now, that's better."

_Then one day, Mikan confessed her love to Natsume but to her dismay, Natsume said 'No' and even pushed her in a well._

"Huh?"

_Up to now, she still lives and continues to haunt __those people who don't took notice of others' feelings__. The end_

"What kind of story is that?" Mikan asked "I never knew that bad storytellers exist! You're probably the worst of them all."

"Whatever." Natsume only replied.

**17: Spoon feed her**

Natsume and Mikan are at the canteen. In front of them, laid a French cuisine for two. "Want some _Coq au Vin_?" He asked as he pointed his finger at the delicious looking food. Mikan nodded, hoping that Natsume didn't realized that she's drooling.

Then Natsume took his spoon from his side and tried to spoon feed Mikan. As his hand nearing her mouth, the very, very hot meat fell on Mikan's hips. Mikan rose from her seat and bounces up and down with hopes that the hotness of the meat of the _Coq au Vin_ will soon be gone.

Looks like this failed . . . again.

**16: Tell her that she's special**

"You're special." He said.

Mikan gawk at him and said, "E-excuse me?" Natsume gave a fake cough and said, "You're a special child (A unique person)."

"I am not a special child (A person that is born in poor health)!" She replied in a piercing voice. "Yes, you are. You're a special child." Natsume said. "Am not!" she shouted back.

"Fine, you're a special woman (A unique person)."

"…" Thousand of angry waves came out of Mikan's body.

**15: Let her copy your answers during a test or a quiz**

"_Damn! I don't know the answers!_" Mikan thought as she scratched her hair roughly. She didn't study at all since her favorite movie was shown and she forgot to study too. She underestimated Jinno the demonic Math teacher once again.

Life is unfair. No, Life is _really_ unfair. . .

. . . But hope comes to those who need it.

"Psst! Polka over here." Whispered Natsume who is beside her. Mikan turned her head towards him and he let Mikan copy his answers. "Thank you…" mumbled Mikan.

The very next day, Jinno announced the scores. "Everyone got a passing score…" He said in a dull and _disappointed_ tone. Everyone cheered for themselves until…

"… Except for two students, Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura. Both of them got a big –F score on their papers." He added.

"I'll see you in summer, Sakura-san and Hyuuga-san."

**14: Swim with her**

_Splash!_

The whole 2-B class rented the swimming resort, Aus régimes, to themselves. Koko, Mochu and Kitsumine are at the swimming pool, having fun. While Sumire, Anna and Nonoko are at the cottage, scared of having sun burn. As for Natsume and Ruka they are at the small Jacuzzi, pampering themselves. . .

. . . But Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai is not in sight. Both of them aren't appearing at the picture. Then suddenly shouts were heard at the dressing room exit.

"Mou, Hotaru can't you see I'm already embarrass to wear thi-this _revealing_ outfit." Shouted Mikan. She was wearing a red, seductive, two-piece bathing suit and it really shows her figure.

Hotaru, on the other hand, ignore her all through the way.

All eyes were glue to Mikan; she looks very beautiful and sexy in that outfit. Mikan notice the stares that she was receiving and caused her to blushed furiously. Deep thoughts clouded her mind until that is…

_Splash!_

… Natsume reeled her in the pool.

"What was that for?" asked the soaking wet brunette. "I did you a favor." Natsume uttered. "Huh?"

_Actually_, this part says: 'Swim with her'. Not 'Pull her in'

**13: Be a man that she can be proud of**

*A short POV of Natsume will be seen.*

I'm already the man that she can be proud of. So there's no more use of this part, right? (Me: Says who?!)

*End*

**12: Compliment her**

"Oi, Polka…" he called. Mikan, who doesn't care if Natsume keeps calling her names, fixed her attention to the fire caster and asked, "Why?" She tilted her head. "You're pre-pretty today…" He said as he tried to hide his bangs with her long yet seductive bangs.

"Natsume, did you do anything bad today? Are you feeling guilty?" Mikan asked as her face neared Natsume's.

"F-Fool! I just wanted to praise you." He mumbled, too softly. "That makes it even more suspicious." Said Mikan as she cupped her chin. Natsume gave out a sigh.

She makes it harder for him…

**11: Play with her hair**

"Polka, you have such a lovely hair." Natsume said as he played her hair. Mikan turned her head at him and said, "Oh my gosh, are you gay Natsume?"

"What? Heck-no" He replied in a defensive manner, making Mikan more suspicious enough.

"Natsume, if you just be a _little_ honest then I wouldn't be thinking of something bad about you." Said Mikan.

_Why did it ended up to be like this?_, asked Natsume to himself.

**10: Say 'I love you' in different languages**

"Mikan, Je T' aime."

"Huh?"

"Mi Amas Vin."

"Eh?"

"S' Agapo."

"What?"

"Ich Liebe Dich."

"Excuse me??"

"Ti Amo?"

"…"

"Mahal kita."

"…!"

"Stop talking in a foreign language! You're making me look like an idiot!" Mikan said "I hate you!"

**9: Brag about her to other people**

Natsume was sitting under the Sakura tree until that is…

… Mikan arrived.

"Natsume Hyuuga!" she shouted.

"What?"

"Some of the Senpai-s and even the Kouhai-s are angry with me! Coz _you _brag me off to them," said Mikan. "Whenever I leave the classroom or my room, people keep staring or more like gawking at me!"

"Leave them be. They're just jealous." Said Natsume.

"Mou!"

**8: Offer to paint her nails **

"Let me paint your nails…" muttered Natsume.

"Natsume," said Mikan "I now have the proof that you really are gay."

"Shut up."

**7: Make a list with her of all the wonderful things you have in common**

"Polka," said Natsume who is carrying a piece of paper and two pens "Let's make a list of wonderful things that we both have in common."

"Natsume, we don't have anything in common." Mikan said _sweetly_.

"Yup, you're right." Said Natsume and then he threw the paper and the pens on air.

**6: Play her a musical instrument**

"This is the awaited day of my life," Thought Natsume, he was actually planning to play the piano and then confess to her "I've prepared for almost a week for this."

Then the curtain rose, revealing a raven-haired boy, who is wearing a Black Tuxedo, sitting at the chair. Then he started to play…

… After a few minutes, everyone applause. Natsume stood up and bow, his crimson red eyes tried to locate the brunette. Then he realized that Mikan didn't come at all.

**5: Kiss her**

Natsume and Mikan are at the theater once again. Natsume plans to kiss her after the film and this time no old lady is going to stop him from doing so.

The film has finally reached its end and Natsume is about to kiss Mikan until that is…

"Boy, stop nearing me. You're quite a bold gay, aren't you?" said an old man.

This time no old lady stopped him, only an old man did.

**4: Write her a "101 reasons why I love you" list**

Natsume's POV (again)

Do I really have to? Our author, ejo, is having a difficult time just writing 50 ways but now you want her to write 101 reasons?? God, you're so unmerciful.

Me: Mmm… Natsume is probably lazy writing 101 reasons.

_Damn, _she's keen as always. How the heck does she know?

Me: Simple really, I just type what you thought.

_Damn._

**3: Confess to her directly**

Natsume, who saw Mikan walking down the corridors, said, "Mikan, for the longest time I've love you secretly." Mikan kept staring at him. Natsume closed his eyes firmly, not peeking at all to see Mikan's reaction.

"Huh? Sorry, Natsume. I didn't hear you at all. My Ipod's on blast." Mikan said with a smile.

"…"

**2: Confess to her DIRECTLY as in**

Mikan finally removed her earphones. "Mikan, I love you (as a man)." Said Natsume in a manly voice. Mikan smiled and replied, "Me too. I love you (as a friend that is)." "Why do I get the feeling that she didn't get what I mean?" thought Natsume.

**1: Do all the 49 things together in one day**

Natsume's POV (once again)

Are you kidding me? Is this really '50 ways to show how much you love Mikan Sakura'? I think this is more like of a '50 ways to show how much you hate Mikan Sakura'? God, doing all this stuff in one day?? You got to be kidding me! Are you trying to kill me?

_But_ I didn't say that I'll give her up. I'll just keep trying and trying because…

… I love her too much.

-_T_**h**_e_ **E**_n_**d**-

**God, that is so tiring! It took me 3 days to finish this while thinking! Please review!**


End file.
